Biometric techniques, such as face recognition, finger print analysis, iris recognition, and voice recognition have emerged as methods for automatically identifying individuals. These techniques can be implemented to provide automated security for facilities, to restrict access to computer networks, or to verify identification for online transactions.
Traditional biometric techniques, however, provide only a “snapshot” of data that can be represented in an image format. There is a need in the art for more sensitive and accurate biometric identification techniques.